Boss Fight
In the Boss Fight Event, three players battle against a gigantic boss robot. The battle starts immediately and slowly grows harder. With each win, the difficulty will increase in the next level. The boss robot uses a wide range of attacks and has a colossal amount of health. A timer is shown to keep track of anger levels and to compare times with others. Boss Fight is an unranked mode, so Trophies cannot be earned or lost, and 1 Ticket is required to play the event. If you are playing with teammates, the level is set to the lowest that the members of your team have reached. It is free if you are replaying an easier level, but you do not receive any Tokens. Boss Abilities *'Anger': As the fight goes on, the boss becomes increasingly angry which increases the boss' damage output, speed, and the difficulty of dodging his attacks. The boss gets angry based on time, not damage taken. *'Melee attack': The boss punches any target that gets too close, dealing 800+ damage. *'Laser attack': The boss fires a spread of lasers in quick succession that each deal 1200+ damage. After the furious stage, the lasers can break walls, but stop. After the enraged stage, the lasers break walls and keep going. The boss stops using the laser attack when the boss goes god mode. *'Charge': The boss dashes forward, like Bull, destroying walls and damaging any targets that it hits for 1200+ damage. The boss stops charging when the boss goes god mode. *'Long-range rocket': The boss fires a rocket at the Brawler who is closest to it, dealing 2000+ damage and destroying walls. The area where the rocket will impact is highlighted so that it may be avoided, and once the rocket hits, the area is engulfed in flames which deal damage over time to any Brawler that stays in the area. *'Robot Minions': Throughout the fight, smaller robots appear to aid the boss. These are the same types of robots as those that are seen in Robo Rumble, though with differing health and damage. Levels Every time you beat the boss, it gains more health, damage, and abilities. The Token reward for beating the boss also increases. The last boss that you can challenge is Insane XVI. Useful Brawlers :Colt: Colt has very high damage and can shoot from a long distance, so he can safely avoid the boss's melee attack, not to mention with his Slick Boots, he can avoid the boss’s laser attack and long-range rockets even better due to his increased movement speed. Colt's Super deals massive area damage, making it great for defeating smaller robots along with damaging the boss. Due to ability to deal massive damage from a safe distance, while dodging most attacks, Colt with Slick Boots should collect the power cubes, to maximize his damage and keep him alive for the duration of the match. :[[Max|'Max']]:''' Her high speed gives Max an excellent advantage in dodging attacks from the Boss and minions, as well as enabling her to move out of range easily when she needs to heal. Her Super is beneficial to the entire team, especially when employed while being attacked from multiple directions, or when a teammate will not otherwise be able to run away quickly enough. If she takes the power cubes, she can function like an even faster version of Colt while still doing sufficient damage to pass advanced challenge levels. :Pam:' Pam has exceptional close-range damage and high health, allowing her to stick close to the Boss. During the earlier anger levels, her Super and Mama's Hug both help the team to shrug off damage from the smaller robots and focus on damaging the Boss as much as possible. She will inevitably die late-game in harder levels, however, due to her inability to dodge chains of missile strikes while also dealing with other attacks from the boss and minions. But she will still be useful late-game when she re-spawns, by helping to distract the boss from Colt and/or Bull and doing damage to the boss and minions when she can. :'Bull:' Bull's role depends on his partners. With Pam and Colt, he's best in a support role, directing the boss and protecting his teammates. But with Pam and 8-BIT, he can play a much more aggressive role, taking the power cubes and focusing on the Boss to take advantage of doing more damage per second than any other brawler. Highly skilled players can keep Bull under 40% health to make use of his Berserker and doubled damage to the Boss, when he is well-supported by his teammates. :'8-BIT:' 8-BIT can provide solid support to a team which is capable of doing extreme damage in the first few minutes of the Boss Fight level. If his turret is well-placed where everyone can take advantage of the damage boost, it's nearly as good as having a fourth team member. His long range and tight focus of his projectiles is especially well-suited for sniping minions before they can get close to his team members. He will die a lot starting in mid-game, due to his slow movement speed, but can still provide good support when he regenerates. :'Rosa:' With her Super and her very high health, Rosa is able to absorb many hits for her teammates so they can deal more damage. She can do decent damage to the boss early game, but will struggle to get close enough after that. She should save her Super for any time she's about to take a big hit which she can't avoid, and focus on maneuvering the boss into the best position for her teammates to damage it. :'El Primo:''' Despite his short-range, El Primo can deal medium damage to the boss although you should back off when it uses an attack (lasers, charge, etc.). His Super can be useful for destroying hordes of bots, stopping the boss's attacks and running away. His Meteor Rush gives him incredible speed allowing him to escape the boss. Tips *Respawn time is 20 seconds instead of the normal 5, so it is important to stay alive. The boss will also get harder as time progresses, making it essential to avoid dying and keep doing damage as quickly as possible. *The Boss's attacks are very predictable, making them easy to dodge. Make use of the cover to avoid the lasers from the robot. Use walls wisely and try not to destroy too many. *The Boss will always fire its lasers in a clockwise motion, so it is advised to move counter-clockwise around the Boss if you can't avoid them entirely. It is easier to dodge the lasers entirely when you are close to the boss, but you will be hit by more of them if you are not completely out of their range. *Try to deal as much damage as possible before the boss becomes angry. The boss's anger level is not affected by its health level, but by the timer, and the attacks that the boss can perform during his higher anger stages make it more difficult to deal damage. *In Insane levels, one person should collect all of the Power Cubes. This should be the brawler (usually Colt with Slick Boots) with the most speed and range, in order to make the most use of the cubes, as slower and short-range attackers will usually not be able to survive and get close enough to do much damage late-game. Alternatively, a highly skilled Bull with Berserker (when partnered with Pam and 8-Bit) can make effective use of the cubes to help stay close to a constantly cornered Boss and do extreme damage. It is important that the designated player collecting the cubes not be defeated, as those cubes will then be lost. *The boss will always walk toward (or charge at) the nearest brawler. Leading him in a specific direction can be used to help maneuver him into the most useful position for teammates to damage him, and help prevent him from getting too close to vulnerable teammates. *In Master and above, the boss will start shooting rockets that target the closest brawlers. Have a fast Brawler to stay close to the boss to attract and dodge rockets and deal damage to the boss, while having 2 longer range brawlers to destroy minions and target the boss from far away. *You can know whether the boss is going to use the laser attack or the charge attack. If the boss makes some sounds, or it flashes three red lines around, it will fire the lasers. Otherwise, it will charge forward. *When the boss stops to use an attack, preferably the laser attack, make it your chance to attack from the side or rear, as it is completely vulnerable. Category:Events